riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Outer Rama
Outer Rama or Outer Sickness is a deadly and common desease lethal to the 21 Continental's, and other Soul Walkers. It consists of deadly symptoms that could cause death to the 21 Continental's if outside of Europe for to long. The Effects, despite being manufactured with the Continentals since B.E to BC, would no longer be discovered until the 31st, and final year of the Vietnam War by both Horace Highland Roran, and Lloyd Lunara Roran in 1984. ''Cause '' The causes of Outer Rama, are created after a Continental Soul Walker spends too much time out of his or her Soul Continent. This event would soon result into he or she dyeing along with there Soul Nation in the process. It was later discovered by Ike Koakshi about 20 years after the Vietnam War's end in 2004, that a Continental Soul Walker and Soul Country acts similar to those of a Human body, with the Soul Walker being the Heart and power source, and the Country being the body, and human. It would later be described by Ike Koakshi, that a Continental Soul Walker is indeed the Country itself. It was discovered at the events of the Vietnam War that a Soul Walker would have a time limit of over 29-30 years in which he or she is allowed to remain outside of his or her nation. If the Soul Walker remains out of his or her nation beyond 30 years, or even at the beginning of the 31st, or end of the 31st. the Continentals would shut down and die on the spot from Outer Rama. 'Effects' The Effects of Outer Rama, are brutal and deadly. Septum's of the disease consists of Strokes, Paralyzation, Shutting down, or perhaps Violent Spark Coughing, resulting into a Continental losing power. Other Effects cause Blindness, Loss of hearing, and most importantly, Death. These symptoms are strong and incurable to any Human or Regian Medical resources leaving the Continental to die on his or her terms which would also allow their country to go out like it never existed. 'Noble Cure' The only known Cure that is known to end Outer Rama, is when a Soul Walker returns back to there Country by the either the 30th, or 31st year, and no later. If returned immediately on the 31st year or earlier, after being away from his or her country for so long, the Soul Country or Continent will heal the Soul Walker, ridding him of all Outer Rama Effects and allowing him or her to venture out in the world again for another 31 years. Depending on the exact date or time that the Soul Walker returns, to the Soul Continent or Country, the Soul Walker would have to remain in there nation for 31 years until they are completely cured, and are able to venture back out beyond their Soul Nation. If a Continental leaves to soon during the healing process the effects of Outer Rama would become too Lethal, where they would over whelm the Soul Countries Healing dust, allowing it to grow out of control. These down sides woud be so powerful that not even returning to there Soul Country would be able to heal these lethal effects of Outer Rama. This would automatically shut down the Soul Walker first, causing death in an instant immediately after he or she sets foot out of there nation. ''Trivia'' Category:Major Universal Downfalls